Introducing Billie Gene
by CoutureWriting
Summary: Alex and Gene's relationship is just blossoming when a old face appears and interupts. T for language and perhaps a bit of romance .
1. Surprise!

_Hello readers! I was rummaging on my computer, cleaning out my story and glory folder and I stumbled across this. I was about to delete it, but decided to read it instead. Well, I thought it was actually quite okay, so I uploaded it. R&R, and tell me what you think. I love you all for reading! X_

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**Relationships**

Gene Hunt admired his reflection in the back of a spoon. He was seated at the back corner of Luigi's, waiting for his team to arrive. The stainless steel warped his face, and disgusted, he slammed it back down on the table and pulled his watch around, glanced at the time and sighed.

"Gene." Alex had walked in and approached him, wearing a flattering red-skirt and blouse combination. She placed a hand on his arm and he glanced at it, before meeting her eyes, which were smoldering. "Would you like a drink?"

Gene's memory had lapsed, and he forgot his annoyance and nodded and watched as Alex's hips sashayed towards the bar. He watched as she leaned across the counter and whispered something to Luigi, who smiled sleazily and handed her a bottle of Bollinger Champagne and two champagne flutes.

"I thought it was fitting," Alex explained, taking the seat opposite him and struggling with the cork. Gene rolled his eyes and reached for the bottle, but she sent him a warning glare.

"Here," he attempted to tug the bottle away from her, but she held on tightly. He glanced at her face and the look in her eyes told him it was a challenge. He reminded her of a cat at that instant – ready to attack him, the unaware sparrow. No, it was _he_ who was the Manc Lion. He wouldn't let her win – not this time.

The struggle was only brief, the power trip ended when the cork was pulled and the champagne spilled across the cheap red tablecloth. She pushed her chair back and stood up, watching as the champagne dribbled down the tablecloth and into Gene's lap. He slammed the bottle back on the table and stood up. Alex saw the damp patch on his pants, before throwing back her head and bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"'S'not funny, Bolly," Gene snapped. He grabbed her wrists. "This is your bloody fault, why didn't you just give me the bleedin' bottle when I offered, you daft cow?"

"Oh, relax Gene," Alex laughed and pulled her wrists out of his grasp. "It's no biggie – come up to my flat and we can dry them on the radiator."

She watched as Gene obviously weighed up the options in his head and finally nodded. She slipped her hand into his and led him towards the exit, when she looked up and saw a young girl, who looked no more than twenty, enter Luigi's and meet her eyes.

The girl was dressed impeccably – a pair of skintight black jeans, a pair of red Converse high-tops, a long-sleeved red shirt and a tight black leather jacket. She had a mane of blonde hair and a pair of eyes which looked uncannily familiar…

She looked past Alex, to the man behind her and placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Hello Dad..."


	2. Explaining To Do

"…or would you prefer Gene?" she snapped. Alex glanced toward Gene, speechless, to find him staring at the girl as though she'd sprouted an extra head. There was an awful, deafening silence which seemed to make the room tremble with tension.

The girl had obviously been privately-educated; she spoke with a curious accent which was not Cockney, though seemed to be a strange mix of all European. She was quite beautiful; the only resemblance she shared with her father was those eyes. It appeared she had all the luxuries of the middle- to upper-class lifestyle, though she was strangely down-to-earth and there was a spark in her which was obvious.

"I find it hard to imagine how the situation could become any more awkward," she broke the silence. "How about a drink?" She paused, "though it almost looks like you've had too much already, Dad." She shot a meaningful glance to the wet patch on his trousers.

"I'm Alex Drake," Alex offered her hand to the girl, who appraised it before accepting it. "I wasn't aware Gene had a daughter."

"No, it doesn't appear that he was, either," she chuckled, "I'm Billie Hewitt, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alex."

Gene weakly held out his hand to Billie, who, instead of shaking it, dropped into it a handful of photos and a birth certificate. "Just to eradicate any confusion on the matter."

Alex glanced over Gene's shoulder as he looked at the papers. The first was a photograph of a hospital bed, in which a young, attractive woman, though worn, sat, holding a newborn baby, the second, a bright, smiling toddler, with tufts of white-blonde hair, holding a pink fairy wand, the third, a child, blonde plaits hanging from either side of her head, holding hands with her mother, who was dressed well, and last, a picture of a teenage girl in a school photo – wearing a bright green blazer with a beret perched on her head.

"Unfortunately, they were the only ones my mother would give up. She wasn't keen on me coming here to track you down, you see. She thought it was best to leave you be," Billie explained, rolling her eyes.

Gene unfolded the birth certificate and glanced down at the FATHER section. He was listed, with his address from nineteen years ago. He handed the bundle to Alex and looked up at his daughter.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? Hello? Does your mother need money?" Gene snapped. He was overwhelmed, that much was obvious.

"You think I came here for _money_? Nineteen years ago, my mother needed money, now she's got more than she knows what to do with," snapped Billie. "Perhaps we should find somewhere else to discuss this."

"Here is fine," Gene retorted, his stubbornness clashing with his daughter's. "You might be entitled to my money, but you're not setting foot inside my home until I find out what you want."

Billie glared at him before pulling out something leather and tossing it at him. He opened it and glanced up at her. "_WPC_ Billie _Gene _Hewitt."

"That's right. I got a transfer…to your CID, _Guv_," Billie smiled. "And my mother was more attached to you than you thought."


	3. First Day

Billie took a deep breath and glanced at her reflection in the CID glass doors. She looked tired, but her appearance was stunningly perfect. Her hair was pulled away from her eyes and tied back, and she'd selected a black shirt dress and a pair of black boots to wear.

She stepped inside, and immediately an attractive man with black skin and very white teeth greeted her. She shook his hand assertively and smiled.

"I'm Billie Hewitt, I'm the new temporary WPC now that Miss Granger's been promoted," Billie explained.

"I'm Viv… ah, the Guv told me to send you straight to his office once you arrived. Oh, and a word of warning – he didn't look happy."

"I'll manage," Billie laughed. She walked through the double doors into the office. DI Alex Drake was the only one who glanced towards her when she stepped inside. She stood up and approached Billie.

"It's lovely to see you again," Alex said, shaking her hand. "Gentlemen and lady, this is our new WPC. She's taking Shaz's old position."

Each of them slowly looked up and stared at the new arrival. Someone with a short black bob cut jumped forward and offered her hand. "I'm WDC Shaz Granger, it's great to meet you."

"You too," Billie smiled tentatively. Most of the men in the room were admiring her short hemline, so Billie reached down to smooth it down subtlety.

"The Guv told me to send you straight in to his office once you arrived," Alex explained. "Sorry, but this is a bit of a shock to him. Excuse him if he's a little… harsh."

Billie smiled and glanced at Gene's office. The curtains had all been pulled down and the door was closed shut. She took a deep breath and pulled it open.

She came face to face with Gene. He didn't look any different from yesterday – perhaps a little cleaner, and a little less tipsy, but he certainly didn't look glad to see her.

"Oh. It's you," he snapped. "Well, I suppose you want to sit down, then."

"I wouldn't mind," said Billie pleasantly. "I might be your daughter, but it's no excuse to treat me like this. At least pretend you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Gene snapped. His voice softened a little. "It's just a shock, tha's all."

"I don't know why you're so unhappy," Billie murmured. "I've been looking forward to working with you since I found out about you."

"Don't flatter me… and when did you find out about me?" asked Gene. He'd allowed himself to relax a little. He pulled two glasses out of his top drawer and poured a little scotch into each. He handed her one and looked up to meet her eyes.

"On my sixteenth birthday," Billie said. "My mother sat me down and told me Frank wasn't my father… that was her fiancé, by the way. I was shocked, but the way she spoke about you, well, it made me want to meet you. I worked at your old CID, you know, in Manchester."

Gene looked uncomfortable. "And does your… does your mum still talk about me?"

"Not very often… I think she's trying to move on. At least you managed to sneak into my name. Billie Gene. She didn't even bother spelling it the feminine way."

A mix of pride and shame crossed Gene's face. "I coulda… I would've given her money… if I'd known about you."

"It doesn't matter now," Billie said. "She's comfortable enough, and that's all that matters."

"Have you been introduced to the department?" asked Gene. "They can be a bit of a rowdy lot… jus' ignore it. I normally do. Talk to Bolly, she'll take care of you."

"Bolly?"

"Alex. DI Alex Drake," Gene covered his tracks, embarrassed.

"Oh, sure. She seems nice enough."

"So head on out there and I'll be with you in a while," Gene said, pulling a file out from the bottom drawer.

Billie stepped out of his office and walked over to Alex, who was sipping a cup of tea.

"How'd you go?" asked Alex.

"Fine," Bille informed her. "He's certainly not as angry as he was this m-"

"Billie?"

She turned to see a chubby man with a terrible moustache offering her a coffee. She accepted it and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Ray. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

"I'm busy, sorry," Billie replied automatically. "Just to eliminate any confusion on the matter, I never date overweight, middle-aged, vulgar men who are addicted to cigarettes."

She turned back to Alex, who'd raised her eyebrows, impressed. "I think we're going to get along very well, Billie."


	4. Uniform Alteration and Case Brief

"Here you go," WDC Shaz Granger said, handing a neatly folded uniform to Billie, who wrinkled her nose slightly but didn't complain.

"Thanks," Billie murmured.

She took the uniform and hurried down the corridor and slipped into the toilets. Pulling her dress off over her head, she stepped towards the mirror and sighed. Smoothing her blonde hair back into a rough bun, she pulled on the skirt and jacket combination and glanced at the shoes. They were size 7, and Billie was at the very least a size 9 because of her height, so with a satisfied smile, she left the flat-soled black boots on and stowed the horrible size 7s into the bottom of one of the broken lockers.

Taking a deep breath, she moved back out into the corridor and back into CID. Alex looked up as she walked in and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Right, now that we're all here," DI Drake said, standing up. "I'd like to brief you all on the case."

Billie sensed the DI was doing this mainly for her benefit, but she took a seat anyway and crossed her legs primly.

"Now, yesterday afternoon, after a series of threats which failed to be reported to us, well-known developer and multi-millionaire Butch Elliot was murdered. There was one gunshot wound to the frontal lobe–"

"Speak English," Ray complained under his breath.

Billie turned around and glared at him. "What DI Drake means is somebody an inanimate metal object and blew the victim's brains out. Is that simple enough for you or would you like a diagram?"

Ray narrowed his eyes and muttered insults under his breath, but Billie had already turned back to Alex, who was smiling slightly, and waited for her to continue.

"Yes, as I was saying. The victim's second wife and twenty-four year old daughter have been pulled in for questioning, and his ex-wife is currently holidaying in Spain."

"Is the wife young enough to be gold-digging?" Billie asked.

"His wife is also twenty-four."

The rest of the team raised their eyebrows, but Billie frowned slightly.

"What did you say the victim's name was again?" Billie asked quietly.

"Butch Elliot – why?"

"I know him!" Billie jumped to her feet. "He went to school with my mother... I've been to parties at his house. Has this been released to the press yet?"

"The guv wanted to keep it under wraps."

Gene Hunt poked his head out of his office and pointed at Billie. "You, in here. Now."


End file.
